camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica
Apperance Jessica has long raven hair which is normaly tied up in a ponytail to the side. She has blue eyes and they are sometimes said to be bluer then the Ocean. She normaly wears a silver T-Shirt with some jeans and has a hodie on. On formal ocations she either wears a black dress for funirals or a silver dress for parties or weddings. Personality Jessica is a kind girl and does not like to be mean. She is the girl who always tries to have fun and parties 99.9% of the time. If you mange to befriend her she will be loyal to you and always helps you out when you need it. She is a great teacher in Eygption Mytholigy and a great person to have as a friend. Jessica will do anything for does she cares about to be safe and unharmed. History Pakhet met Max in a forest where they were she was hunting. Max, never having met a woman who enjoyed hunting so much develeped feelings for her. After they both finished hunting they went back to Max' Camp site. The two of them became very close friends and later fel in love. Pakhet fall pregnent after a month of the two being together. Jessica was born to Pakhet and Max on the 6th of March 1997. Pakhet left two days after she gave birth Jessica. Max left heart broken at this and not knowing how to raise a child dilivered her to an orphange. Jessica grew up at the orphange and hated it there. She only made friends with two people, Jake and Megan, who were kind but it was only because the three of them never fitted in with the other kids there. The three of them made a pact to always stick together no matter what came between them. The three became the best of friends the world had ever seen. The older the three got the closer they got. When the three were all 16 Jake started to have feelings for Jessica though it was clear that Megan had feelings for Jake. So there became a love triangle between the best friends. When Jake confessed his feelings for Jessica she confessed she felt the same way for him. Megan heard it was upset that her best friend took away the person she liked. When Megan started acting strange Jessica and Jake woundered what was going on with her. When they asked her Megan said nothing but they could hear there was something. Megan stayed strong to the "It's Nothing" comment making Jessica and Jake annoyed. When Megan finaly told them "Just leave me alone before I beat you two up." Surprising Jake and Jessica, the two went outside to have some privet time to them selfs. After an hour of talking Jake said something that got Jessica upset and the two started fighting on another until Jessica broke up with Jake. When Megan came outside to see what the heck was going on she saw that Jessica and Jake broke up. Jessica ran inside and packed her bags thinking "When it's night I'll leave". When she saw Megan and Jake coming inside holding hands she was as mad as a tiger who had is food stolen (Which is very mad). When i was night time she used the window to run away. She took one look back, she could just stay at the orphange and just deal with Jake and Megan another way. After her thoughts she ran away and headed right for the forest. When she got there Jessica made a camp fire when she fas attacked by the Set Animal and was almost killed. Luckly she herd the sound of a hunting horn and a bunch of arrows were shot at the monster sending him away from Jessica. Later one of the few people (All female) came to Jessica and introduced herself as Neith. Jessica having heard myths about the Egyptian gods and goddess doubted what she said but tried to beleve the person. Later Neith asked if Jessica was a demigod but another person, who looked about 16, said that Jessica had to be a denigod or the Set Animal wouldn't have come after her. After that Neith offered Jessica a chance to join the Followers and Neith told her the benifets. Liking the "No Boys" part Jessica aggred to join and said the oath and joined the Followers. When the Followers went to stay at Camp, Jessica was claimed by Pakhet. Powers Demigod Powers Offensive 1) Childern of Pakhet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. 2) Childern of Pakhet have the ability to grow lion teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 3) Childern of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Defensive 1) Childern of Pakhet have the amazing ability to focus and observe their opponent, up to a point where they can predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Pakhet. Passive 1) Childern of Pakhet can take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. 2) Childern of Pakhet unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. (Pakhet is the goddess of inner will) 3) Childern of Pakhet can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them Supplementary 1) Childern of Pakhet possess great strength, agility, speed, and endurance 2) Children of Pakhet have acute hearing, and sight. 3) Childern of Pakhet can pounce or jump at opponent at amazing distances. Traits 1) They dislike snakes, and are aggressive toward them. 2) Childern of Pakhet are known to be able to sneak, and stalk on opponent without being caught. 3) Childern of Pakhet are known to be able to see in the dark, as well as they see during the day. Follower Powers OffensiveEdit 1.Followers of Neith can make stingers that can be used to attack someone. The stingers will leave anyone imobilized. 2.Followers of Neith are able to create a sword or another weapon out of yarn or another weaving material and use it for a short time.a projectile weapons. Defensive 1.Followers of Neith are able to construct a shield out of yarn or another weaving material that can protect them selves for a short amount of time. 2.Followers of Neith have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly. 3.Followers of Neith bones are hollow, making them lighter, faster, and more agile than they appear Passive 1. Followers of Neith unnaturally strong and powerful willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation. With their will they can face great physical pain, psychological trauma and survive in most environments. 2. Followers of Neith have enhanced sense of smell so they are able to smell things at a far distance. Supplementary 1.Followers of Neith do have the ability to be able to turn into a bee for a short period of time. 2.Followers of Neith can be able to call upon the assistance of bees to attack and swarm an attacker. 3.Followers of Neith possess great flexibility, agility, speed, and endurance. Head Follower and Lt. Follower only 1. In rare cases, children of Neith have been known to be able make others think that the child of Neith is their ruler for a short amount of time. Traits 1.Followers of Neith are very clever and artistic. 2.Followers of Neith remain the age they became a follower Anthom Relationships Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Rockgirl3 Category:Black Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Followers of Neith